Wicked
by Raye-Sama
Summary: Sara sings a song for Jareth, What happens when it's too much for him? j/s
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Labyrinth or the song "Wicked Little Town" from Hedwig and The Angry Inch. I am not exactly sure what this is to be perfectly honest. I wrote it at 5:32am on a monday. But I guess I thought it was pretty good since it's posted. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The lights suddenly flash illuminating Sara in her leather guise, not yet a woman, no longer a child, she steps up to the microphone. With eyes sullen and swollen she nods to her band taking the cold steel microphone and pressing it to her quivering lips.

"For Jareth" she closes her eyes feeling the familiar presence, allowing one solemn moment to feel the silence within this seedy night club, and as subtly it appeared it fades. She opens her eyes to stare longing into the faceless crowd.

"You know the sun is in your eyes and hurricanes and rains blacken cloudy skies" she knows he is listening, she knows he is there. His hidden presence enhances the truth hidden here and she knows how to please.

"You're running up and down that hill you turn it off and on at will and there's nothing here to thrill or bring you down" she doesn't move, she stares into a black corner, knowing without seeing that he is hiding there; Knowing without seeing that their eyes are locked, unblinking.

"And if you've got no other choice you know you can follow my voice through the dark turns and noise of this wicked little town" Her arms loose strength, her eyes slip closed. She feels the interlude and allows herself the moment. Without fear, without anxiety, without self she allows herself to feel her pain her pity she lets it pass through her, saying the words she doesn't know how to say.

"O lady luck has left you there and they're so twisted up they'll twist you up fear" Welling with an unknown emotion she belts with her soul

"Cause with all the changes you've been through it seems the stranger's always you alone again in some new wicked little town"

And he hears her and she knows it, adding her apology believing that they'll finally be forgiven for tormenting each other. "And if you've got no other choice you know you can follow my voice through the dark turns and noise of this wicked little town" In her mind she repeats, repeats all the pain that brought them here. The foolishness that brought them here, the love that brought them here, to this low place, as deranged as the seeds of their love.

"The fates are vicious and they're cruel you've learned too late you've used two wishes like a fool" had she lied to herself she would have stayed in her room, like always, tucked tight, her covers tied tight to her neck. Pretending to sleep, scared to dream, and of the truth forced upon her. His absence had driven her to this bar, dressed in clothes not her own, covered in a mask of makeup, venting her frustration in the only way he'll understand. Entwining their minds within the lyrics and showing her final defiant submission. "And then you're someone you are not and Junction City ain't the spot remember Mrs. Lot and when she turned around?"

Her eyes plead with him to finally end their estranged passion, to take her like he had meant to all along. This time she will allow herself to be taken. Her eyes beg fill the emptiness, for he is the cause.

"So when you've got no other choice you know you can follow my voice through the dark turns and noise of this wicked little town" he hears her, and rises from his shadows. Meeting the light at the edge, his face illuminated, ageless, his eyes uncharacteristically cold, his mouth a clean line, as the lights begin to fade.

"Goodbye Wicked Little Town"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: GOMEN! I have been so lazy as of late! Thank you to everyone for reading the 1st chapter; I was surprised by the amount of hits. Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope I didn't ruin it by adding a second chapter!

* * *

Her eyes opened to blackness, deep penetrating mindless dark. '_Was I asleep?'_ leaning forward she tried to see through the darkness but it was impossible. Rubbing her eyes she felt around attempting to find some source of light something that would tell her where she was. But her steps were too uncertain, fear rising at each simple movement. The room was silent; she could feel the complete and utter emptiness. Unworthy tears began to form in her eyes she felt that she knew where she was. "A place to be forgotten"

'_Bastard'_

The tears began to slide slowly down her face, there was nothing she could do to keep them in; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a heart well broken. _'I thought I was stronger than this'_ she sobbed into her hands, feeling acutely the calculated cruelty of his rejection. She had expected him to be cruel but not this, no never this, this complete absence of his presence, of everything, just all encompassing isolation. Was this it?

'_Damn he's still the only one I want to call'_

She chuckled to herself through her tears, what could she do in a situation like this? Wait for death? _'I won't give him the satisfaction'_ she thought bitterly. _'I got out the first time I can get out now!'_

She felt beneath her looking for the wall, she came across something hard and, and, boot shaped? "Goblin King?" she asked realizing that it was probably just her troubled mind wishing for something familiar, yet a spark hoped,

"I do believe we can be more familiar than that Sara" he almost hissed as he kicked her hand off.

Hugging her hand to her chest she stared in the direction of that voice, half unbelieving.

"Where have you taken me?"

"Now now why ask questions of which you already know the answer"

"W-Why?" she hated the tears that began to fall and cursed her stupid human emotions. It was then that she felt the air around her change and in a moment he had grabbed her chin and jerked her to face him. She didn't need to see him to know his eyes were fierce, she could feel the depth of his frustrated anger permeate her pores into the core of her being, and for the first time she realized how dangerous he actually was. She trembled feeling the grip on her chin tighten. _'Am I going to die?'_

"Get up"

She blinked as he let go of her chin, she stood fearing the completely savage tone her fantasy held.

"Explain yourself"

"I don't understand" she could hear his growl, heard his movement even before she was crudely pressed to the wall, she hurt, everywhere, in places she didn't even know existed, but the weight pressed upon her chest was too much to bear. Far too much.

"The words! Did you mean them?!" he was shouting so close to her that she winced, attempting to struggle, but his hold was absolute. She didn't know the answer to give, but every second she hesitated, his grip tightened on her arms.

"Y-Yes!" she almost shouted in his face. Suddenly he released her and said nothing. She slid to the floor mostly due to panic, the complete darkness, his unpredictable anger; she wasn't sure which scared her more. She had no idea her song for him would return this cruel result. _'But, It's better than nothing'_ but that thought sickened her all the more. Would she be the kind of girl who needed someone even if he abused her? She still loved him, as fervently as her childish heart could.

"How could you even ask?" she whispered angered, frustrated, afraid, and above all else crushed. She hadn't expected roses and a crown, but she had expected, _'God I don't even know what I expected!'_ But she was angry, and hurt, and rejected and done with being his play thing.

"What the Hell are you trying to pull Goblin King?! Were you even listening? If you're rejecting me that's fine but this psycho act needs to end! I can't believe I trusted"

Suddenly her mouth was attached to his; she was too shocked to respond. Feeling his body over hers, seeming to shield her as he pressed more firmly, urging her to respond, which to her horror she was desperate to comply. Then all too soon her bruised lips were alone and his body retreated.

"This is some kind of spell" she whispered dazed she heard his chuckle, and wondered what had happened to make this situation so light. One moment he is pressing her against a wall and jerking her around, the next, oh sweet God the next. _'Perhaps I bit off a bit more than I can chew'_

Suddenly his arms were around her again and she was being lifted into his arms. Before she had the chance to question she was in another room. Her hands went to her eyes immediately unable to adjust the light. She felt herself being lowered to the ground, she was still very close to him; this atmosphere so different she wondered if she had dreamed his anger. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around, finding herself in an overly decorated bedroom. _'I, what?'_

"Do you like it?"

"y-yeah" she responded more from confusion than fear. She almost wanted to ask who he was, but restrained herself, smart girl.

"This can be your room if you like"

"My room for, what?"

"Sara, you chose me correct?"

"You put me in an oubliette! You were violent! Then you kiss me, and now I'm your house guest! I can't keep up with you." She finished with a sigh turning from him to sit on the bed. He grabbed her wrist as she turned and pulled her to him again burying her face in his chest. Some part of him wanted her to understand but consciously he knew she couldn't decipher his actions, when even he could not. Her song angered and humiliated him, all the while filling him with hope. All in all a myriad of conflict, not easy for anyone to handle, although he conceded, he had done the same to Sara. His pride, however would not allow him to apologize.

"What do you want from me?"She asked face still buried in his chest.

"I could ask you the same" he retorted, "Will you be able to accept me foolish girl?" he stepped back from her kissed her on the forehead and was gone.

"I guess we'll find out" she said moving to lie on the bed, suddenly feeling extremely worn out.


End file.
